Un étrange pari
by Phibriza Hellmaster
Summary: c'est en réponse à un défi de STF. Un parring Yami/Seto. Pour l'histoire, il est ici question d'un pari entre eux. GENRE : yaoi shonen ai.


Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Bêta lectrice : STF

Genre : romance, in character (je vais essayer le plus possible mais je ne garantie rien), un peu d'humour.

Disclamer : Les personnages et les décors du monde de Yugi oh ne m'appartiennent pas. Je fais juste mu muse avec pour le plaisir des fans.

Note de l'auteur : ce one shoot est un défi imposé par STF. Il devait être écrit, et publié en moins de 3 mois. Elle exigeait :

Parring Kaiba Seto/Yami Yugi (avec seme au choix)

Les personnages le plus in character possible

Référence à Joey en chien-chien, le trench coat de Seto, un tatouage du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Un duel de monstres (duellistes aux choix).

Petite précision : cette histoire se passe après la série. Sauf qu'à la différence près que Yami n'est pas retourner dans son monde, et qu'il est resté à Domino City en compagnie de Yugi et ses amis.

Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et cette fic est pour toi, STF !

Titre : Un étrange pari

C'est aujourd'hui, qu'a lieu l'inauguration de la nouvelle salle de jeu crée par la Kaiba Corporation.

Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto et tous leurs amis avaient été invités par Mokuba pour l'occasion.

Kaiba Corporation.

Une fois que Seto avait coupé le ruban qui scellait l'entrée du bâtiment, la foule de gens venue pour tester les dernières attractions de la Kaiba Corporation, entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto et les autres rejoignent Mokuba dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment.

Mokuba, heureux de voir Yami, Yugi et les autres : « Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation, les amis. »

Yugi : « Ce n'est rien. C'est tout naturel entre amis ! »

Mokuba, un peu gêné : « En fait, je vous invite à cet événement pour demander une faveur à Yami ! »

Yami avec un sourire amical et confiant : « Dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider, Mokuba ! »

Mokuba prit Yami à part, et lui chuchota son souhait à l'oreille. Yami hochât la tête, en signe d'acceptation de la requête du petit Mokuba. Yami et Mokuba reviennent auprès de leur groupe d'amis. Mokuba les guident jusqu'à une des nouvelles salles de jeu pour les duels de monstres, récemment mises au point par Seto Kaiba lui-même.

Seto était à l'intérieur de la salle, vérifiant que tout était en place et en parfait état de marche. Mokuba entre dans la pièce avec Yami et la Yugi compagnie.

Pensée de Joey : « Ce sale prétentieux et snobinard de Seto Kaiba ne change toujours pas, avec son éternel trench coat qui défit les lois de l'apesanteur. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment un tel truc peut se faire ? »

Yami accompagné de Yugi et ses amis, s'adressant à Seto : « Bonjour Kaiba. Je te remercie, ainsi que ton frère pour l'invitation. »

Seto se tournant vers Yami sans un regard pour les autres : « Bonjour à toi, Yugi. Ne me remercie pas, car c'est Mokuba qui a tenu à vous inviter. »

Joey n'aime pas beaucoup d'être considéré comme un élément du paysage par Seto Kaiba, car qu'il considérait comme un horrible prétentieux bourré de fric qui se vantait trop.

Joey furieux contre Kaiba : « Eh, sale snobinard ! je n'aime pas ta façon de nous ignorer ! Tu pourrais moins nous dire bonjour, si cela n'écorche pas la grande bouche de sa seigneurie ! »

Kaiba dédiant un sourire sarcastique et plein de supériorité à Joey : « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire bonjour aux gens qui aboient beaucoup pour rien dire, Wilher. De plus, je trouve qu'il est déplacé de ta part d'aboyer, alors que tu t'es ridiculisé dans un costume de chien-chien. »

Joey en colère, montrant un poing menaçant vers Kaiba : « Je vais effacer ce sourire suffisant de ta sale tronche de prétentieux. »

Yugi qui retenait Joey avec l'aide de Tristan : « Allons, Joey ! Gare de ton calme ! Cela ne sert à rien de se battre. »

Yami souriant avec assurance et charisme : « Kaiba, je te propose de faire un pari entre nous. »

Kaiba, haussant un sourcil : « Et quel genre de pari me proposes-tu ? »

Yami souriant avec un brin de mystère dans les yeux : « Je te propose de faire un duel de monstres. Si je l'emporte, tu te tatoueras un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus sur ton dos. Par contre si c'est toi qui gagne, j'accepterais d'être ton assistant pour tester les nouveaux prototypes de duel disk sur lesquels tu travailles actuellement. »

Kaiba, un peu étonné : « comment sais-tu que je travaille sur des projets de nouveaux duel disk ? Qui est la personne qui t'a renseigné sur le fait que je cherchais un assistant pour tester les prototypes ? »

Yami répondant sans se défaire de son air calme et de son sourire malicieux : « Personne. J'ai tout simplement lu ton annonce sur Internet (auteur : ça sent le mensonge ! Bref, je m'égare.). Alors, relèveras-tu mon défi ? »

Kaiba récupérant un visage froid et hautain : « D'aussi loin qui je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours relevé tes défis ! Et cette fois-ci, je mettrais un point d'honneur à relever ton défi pour te prouver que je suis le meilleur duelliste du monde ! »

Yami souriant énigmatiquement : « Très bien ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à décider de l'endroit du duel. »

Seto qui sortit sa malle pour en extraire 2 duels disk, avant d'en passer un à Yami : « Le duel peut avoir lieu dans la salle où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Elle est libre parce qu'elle n'a pas été réservée. »

Yami fermant les yeux sans se départir de son sourire confiant : « Cela me convient, Kaiba. »

Les 2 adversaires se mirent en place, l'un en face de l'autre. Les 2 jeunes hommes étaient concentrés sur leur adversaire. Mokuba leur donna le signe du commencement du duel.

Ce fût un duel titanesque qui se livrait entre les 2 duellistes. Chacun faisait preuve d'intelligence, et d'une grande habilité pour déjouer la stratégie de l'adversaire. On pouvait lire dans leurs yeux la détermination et le désir farouche d'être le vainqueur. Yugi et ses amis se sont transformé en « pom-pom girls » pour l'occasion. Ils encourageaient Yami de tous leurs cœurs, comme d'habitude.

Il n'empêche que ce fût Yami qui gagna le duel grâce à son magicien noir du chaos, et à sa subtile tactique à mettre le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus aux oubliettes (auteur : paix à ton âme, bestiole !).

Toujours est il, qu'un pari est un pari. Et Seto Kaiba, qui avait un certain sens de l'honneur malgré son caractère de cochon, devait honorer les termes du pari avec plus ou moins de mauvaise volonté.

Mokuba entraînant Yugi et ses amis : « Venez avec moi à l'étage. Nous allons manger un morceau là-haut, en attendant qu'ils règlent leurs histoires entre eux. »

Yugi pas très sûr du coup : « Mais…. »

Yami s'adressant à ses amis avec un sourire rassurant : «Allez-y ! Nous vous rejoindrons dans quelques minutes. »

Yugi et ses amis suivent Mokuba qui les emmène à l'étage, laissant Yami et Seto seuls en tête à tête.

Yami s'avança vers Seto, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve à quelques cm de son visage.

Yami offrant un sourire malicieux et coquin à la fois : «Tu sais Seto (ce dernier tiqua un peu sur le fait que Yami l'appelle par son prénom). La prochaine fois que tu as le cafard, que tu te sens seul, ou que tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à appeler. »

Seto très surpris : « Mais comment tu …… . »

Mais Yami ne lui a pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il posa sa bouche contre la sienne, lui offrant un timide baiser.

Seto était tellement surpris par cette attention inhabituelle de la part de Yami, qu'il profita du baiser sans réfléchir.

Ils se séparent un peu à regret pour pouvoir respirer, et reprendre leur souffle par la même occasion.

Yami chuchotant à l'oreille de Seto : « Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, Seto. Je serais là pour toi. »

A ce moment précis, Seto dédia à Yami un véritable sourire tendre, sincère et chaleureux à la fois.

Seto : « Je crois que nous devrions rejoindre les autres, car ils doivent se faire du soucis. »

Yami acquiesça et il prit timidement la main que lui proposait Seto. Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils montaient vers l'étage rejoindre leurs proches.

FIN DU ONE SHOOT

Auteur : « Voilà, j'ai fini un des défis lancés par STF. Il ne me reste plus qu'à imaginer une fic sur le manga « Nora, the last chronicle of the devildom ». J'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter toutes les exigences qui m'était imposées, et je suis assez contente de moi sur ce coup-là. »

Joey en costume de chien-chien : « Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fière. »

Auteur : « Retourne dans ta niche, Médor ! On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! Vous pouvez, chères lectrices, me laisser une review. Cela me fait toujours plaisir. »

Kisses phibriza hellmaster.


End file.
